He and I are the Same
by satanwithboobs
Summary: A collection of Klatherine drabbles that I have written.
1. I shouldn't have

This one was based on a prompt on my Katherine RP account where she recounts the one person she loved who she never should have.

* * *

><p>Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Just one?" she asked, scoffing. Most of the people whom she had loved in her long life ended up being terrible ideas - she figured it was her curse.<p>

But one - one _always_ stood out from the rest. Because this person never loved her back. He was simply using her as a means to an end - a simple little human to be manipulated before being slaughtered over an alter fire. His own personal little windup toy that he gave lies and half truths to in hopes that she would go along with them without asking - and that is exactly what she did.

There was one time in her lifetime when she remembered feeling happy, safe, loved, and _wanted._ Of course, this would all turn out to be a lie - but that still didn't diminish what she felt once upon a time.

"His name was Klaus." she shook her head. "God, that bastard. The Original Hybrid himself - the self-proclaimed most powerful man to ever roam the earth." she rolled her eyes. "I met him in England shortly after being banished there from my little village in Bulgaria. He took me in and showed me an immense amount of kindness - something that I had never truly received especially after my pregnancy."

"He was so _enchanting_. He told the most interesting stories of adventures he had throughout his years - and the way he told them made you imagine that you were there through it all." The normally stoic and sarcastic Katherine now looked as if she _were_ that teenager in England all those years ago - still in love with the man she was describing. "And his paintings.." she started, smiling. "Indescribable." the brunette had no other words for the things she remembered - despite the horrors this man had committed - she knew he was a lovely painter. She remembered how he would make her pose for his art - hours upon hours spent laying still so he could capture her with his easel - and she didn't regret a single second of it.

"I was tangled in his web of lies, and honestly it is shocking I ever got out of it." her expression darkened. "When I learned of the truth.. it was.. mortifying. I was so caught off guard by this that.. I still do not know what it is I was feeling at that time." It all blurred together - the reveal followed by her putting on her bravest face in front of him and courageously stealing the moonstone had always kept so close to him from his pocket. "I loved him - there is no doubt in my mind that I did. I loved his brother, too - but just.. in a different way. I honestly can't tell you how much it hurt to find out that both of them had been lying to me for so long." she confessed.

"-but now, I hate him. And the feeling is mutual. The feelings of love I once felt for him have all caught fire and turned to ash, causing me to replace them with pure unadulterated _loathing_. He killed my family and hunted me down for centuries. I do not know if anyone would be able to feel anything but hatred toward someone like that."

"He made me what I am today and perhaps a part of me should thank him for that - because I am no longer the scared little girl who fell for seemingly kind eyes and entrancing words. I'm better than I was, stronger."

She said this with absolute certainty - no part of her was lying about this, or at least she didn't _think_ she was.

But what she wouldn't ever reveal to anyone -_ not even herself_ - was that there would always be a part of her that loved Klaus. Always that little piece of her that clings onto the humanity she abandoned that would never cease to love him. Because she had always felt a connection to him, right from the very start. As if they were somehow the same person, just torn apart by fate.

She could never truly hate him because then what would that mean for her? If they were indeed as similar as she believed - hating him would be like hating herself.

_And if she hated herself..._

She couldn't admit this to herself, though, because it would make her doubt her entire life. Everything she did was built upon her hatred of this one man. If she even for a second felt differently.. everything that she was would crumble around her.


	2. Deserted Island

Katherine sighed and glared at the man sitting next to her. "Of all of the people in the entire world—I get stuck with _you._ I guess fate really does hate me." She mused, setting herself down on the hot sand.

"It's not like this is a walk in the park for me either, love." Klaus remarked, and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"So what do we do? Find some coconuts? Make a fake friend out of a volleyball? Wait—we don't have one of those—"

"I could cut your head off and I'm sure that will do just nicely." he said dryly.

"You know, just because we're stuck here doesn't mean we can't be civil." Katherine teased, and before she knew it she was pinned up against one of the trees on the beach.

"And what makes you think that I won't just kill you now? Put us both out of a world of misery—or perhaps I should just torture you? It could provide me with a fair bit of entertainment whilst I wait for rescue." he said, looking her up and down like she was a piece of meat.

She narrowed her eyes before shrugging. "You won't kill me." she said, still firmly in his grasp.

"If you believe that—you're much more foolish than I thought, Katerina."

"Either that or I'm smarter than you." she raised an eyebrow. Challenging him wasn't the brightest of ideas—but Katherine Pierce didn't play it safe. She looked at either of his hands and back up at him, gesturing for him to let her go, and he did. "Let's just say you torture me. Fun for all ages—until your temper gets the best of you and you kill me. Oops. You've broken your only toy and you're left here, on an island,for god knows how long—completely and utterly alone."

"Wouldn't be the first time." he mused, but she raised a finger.

"No, it wouldn't be. But—if you don't kill me—we could…provide each other with entertainment." she offered.

"And what do you propose this mutual entertainment would entail?" he asked, fully knowing the answer but still humoring Katherine's whims.

"Oh, you know." she said, her voice low as she walked closer to him. "Don't tell me you never once thought about it. The legendary Katherine Pierce is infamous for her..talents. Must really be something for people to talk about it at such lengths—" she looked up at him with a smile on her lips.

"You underestimate my complete and utter loathing of you, Katerina. Sure, I have thought about it—" he took his hand and swept away a piece of stray hair that had fallen in her face, causing her to look away, "but you're nothing but a cheap whore, Katerina. A toy—as you put it. And that is all you ever will be."

"Is that so? Do you think I care what you think about me?" she asked, before leaning in closer. "Just a sip—that's all you need." she whispered, and he reacted to her words by grabbing her roughly and pushing her up against the same tree from earlier—however this time he had a different objective with his rough kisses and calloused hands exploring her body and tearing off whatever remnants of clothing she had left.


End file.
